


DaveKat Fic Book [Requests Are Open!]

by TaeKookie_ah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Angst, Depression, Fluff and Smut, Gay, I will add tags to match with the prompts I am given, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Other, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt Fic, Sleepy Cuddles, davekat - Freeform, requests are open, these tags are just for your inspiration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeKookie_ah/pseuds/TaeKookie_ah
Summary: I have been asked numerous times to create a request series. All I ask is for you lovely readers to submit to me your awesome prompts, and I promise to comply and have it posted ASAP. This book wont start itself, go ahead! Give me a prompt! I do almost anything, and Ill tell you otherwise if not.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	DaveKat Fic Book [Requests Are Open!]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies!~  
> I’m back and now with this virus going on I have tons of spare time to kill. This book is open to any and all DaveKat requests. I will be opening a Stridercest request book soon in case that interests you, but please don’t be shy. Everyone is welcome and all prompts are welcome.

Open to request! If you want it, you gotta comment the prompt! I do almost everything- trans characters, smut, fluff, kinks, crack fics, self-harm, angst, character death, rape/non-con(though I don’t support this irl), etc etc, whatever your heart desires. Lets get this show on the road!


End file.
